The First Harvest
by PurplePride9844
Summary: Jack and Jill were both just young adults living simple lives. One wants more, while one is fine with their life. But for some strange reason, they are both drawn to Flowerbud Village. Based on Harvest Moon: Magical Melody
1. Vision

Chapter 1: Vision

Part 1: Jack

Jack jr. lived the easy life. He lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley at the Inner inn. He never had to pay, though. That is what his father, Jack did. Jack Sr. was never around, because he lived in Petalburg city, where his farming tycoon HQ was. Jack didn't really know who his father was, or what he did. To tell you the truth, he actually met his father in person about 13 times. He didn't even know who his mother was, because she left before he was old enough to remember anything. His father had many wives, so he probably wouldn't know. Whenever he asked, his father would say "Son, never hold anything or anyone close to you, for it will come crashing down in the end". But the one thing he was always told about his mother was from his uncle Duke. In all his letters, he says "Your mother loved you very much, and one day I truly hope you can find her again." Jack has never met his mother, but he often dreams that one day he will. These somewhat cruel changes in Jack's life have made him cold. But all the same, Jack lived the easy life, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

One day, Jack was in the kitchen, thinking to himself. _My father, he was a farmer, right. He always talked about when he came to this Valley. How he was lost until Takakura took him in. I wish Tak could've done that for me. He would've too, if he would still be here to. He didn't have to die, did he? Why do some people give up on life so fast? Then, why am I here? What am I doing? I guess I don't know yet. I don't know the proof of my existence. Still, if he would still be here, maybe things would be different. I would be different…_He was interrupted by Ruby.

"Jack, I need to tell you something. The rent is coming up and…"

"Oh, don't worry, Ruby. My dad is sending more money tomorrow." "Well, that's just it. You see…Your father…Is dead."

"Oh, I know he can be a little…Wait, did you say _dead_?"

"Yes, I am so sorry." "Well, I was in his will, though, right?"

"Well, yes…Just read this"

And to my son, I leave 500g. Now son, I want you to become a farmer like I was. You need to do something with yourself. It may seem harsh now, but you will thank me later. Dad. Jack started feeling dizzy and he hit the floor.

_Come to Flowerbud village_

_Exciting Ranch Plan_

_Change your life forever_

_Make a Difference_

Jack woke up to Dr. Hardy staring at him. _So it was a dream, _He thought. _But, what was up with that dream? _He suddenly jumped out of bed. He started running.

"Wait you are not well. Where are you even going?" Dr. Hardy asked him.

"To find my destiny! Tell Tim and Ruby I said thanks!" And just like that, Jack was gone.

Chapter 1: Vision

Part 2: Jill

Jill also lived the easy life. She lived at the Mineral Inn in Mineral Town. Her father, Doug, owned the Inn, and Jill and her sister, Ann, worked there. Jill was used to the city life, and loved it. She was outgoing and chipper. She also longed for a boy named Cliff, who stayed at the Inn. Opposites must attract, because Cliff was quiet and shy. Jill still liked him all the same.

One day, Cliff left the village. He had run out of money, and could not find a job. This had made Jill very depressed. She was so depressed, that she did not leave her bed for a season. She did a lot of thinking. What am I supposed to do? When I was little, I always dreamed that somebody would come and sweep me off of my feet, and we would be happy together. I thought that person was Cliff. Maybe I just haven't found them yet. I hope I will soon… she went to sleep. One day, her father came and tried to talk some sense into her.

"Jill, you need to get out. Do something with your life. Meet a man, get married. Cliff is gone, and you need to get over it."

"Daddy, I'm perfectly fine with staying and working here. I appreciate your concern, though."

"But Jill, your 23 years old. Don't you want to get out of here? And besides, you aren't working anyways. You've been in here so long you missed your own birthday."

"Well, I'm sorry Daddy, but I'm…"

"YOUR BIRTHDAY ISN'T FOR ANOTHER SEASON, YET! Do you get it, honey?"

"But what about Ann? She's working here and you don't care about her."

"Honey, Ann left for a town called Flowerbud Village about 2 weeks ago. But, she did write a letter. She said that there is something called the Exciting Ranch Plan. They are giving away free ranches to whoever wants them. That is where you could go!"

"Wait, you want to get rid of me…" Jill fainted.

She dreamt. First, she saw her sister. She was talking to her.

Come to Flowerbud Village…

Exciting Ranch Plan…

Her sister faded. Then someone new came in. Jill had never seen this guy before. He had brown hair, a light blue cap and blue jean overalls. He was talking to her, too.

Become a Rancher…

Become Happy…

Jill snapped awake.

"That dream, wait, who was that? How could he know that I would be happy? Maybe I should go to that town. Yeah. Yeah! I'm gonna go!" So, Jill packed her bags and was off. She was going to be happy.

End of Part 2


	2. Stand And Shout

Chapter 2: Stand and Shout

Part 1: Jack

Jack was riding his horse into Flowerbud Village. He was thinking again. i Could this really be the answer to all of my problems? Could I find the proof of my existence here? /i He pulled in and he was greeted by an oddly dressed man.

"Welcome to Flowerbud Village! I am the mayor, Theodore." The man said.

"Do you guys have something called the Exciting Ranch Plan?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we do. Are you looking to take one?"

"I guess so."

"Well, follow me!"

The mayor showed Jack around the village. He showed him three properties.

"This one by the Village Center is small, but close to the action." The mayor told him.

"Too crowded." Jack answered.

"How about this one by the ocean? It is close to our beach festivals, which happen quite often"

"Too noisy."

"Okay, there is one over here by the river…You are pretty isolated though…" the mayor hoped he wasn't a pessimist.

"It's Perfect!" Jack surprised himself by the volume of that scream.

"Alright, I just need you to sign some paperwork…"

All of a sudden, a dog came up to them.

"Bark!"

He ran to Jack.

"Well, it looks like he likes you."

"Yeah, I guess…So, you needed me to sign something?"

Jack was all settled in his new home. He was about to fall asleep.

"Bark!"

"Oh, hi, umm…I guess I need to give you a name, don't I?" Jack laughed at his own stupidity. "How about…Bob. Yeah, Bob!"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be?"

Jack opened the door to find two guys standing there.

"Hi, we saw you move in and came to welcome you. We live at the Spring Farm just East from here." One of the guys said.

"Uhh, thanks…" Jack was tired

"Oh! Blue." He then gestured to the other guy "And this is Bob."

"Bark"

"Huh?" Bob started.

"Oh, the dog's name is Bob. I guess you guys have the same name. But we can fix that!" Jack went into a zone "Do you guys have a name changing Bureau around here? No I guess not…"

"For a dog?" Bob said.

"Well, I guess I could just do it myself. That would be okay, right?"

"You don't need to…"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"But I don't think we…" Bob was having a hard time finishing his sentences.

"Oh, don't worry, there are plenty of names for you to choose from. Like Steve, or Craig…"

"Wait, huh?"

"Y'know, for you to change your name. I'm not changing the dog's name, I named him already."

"Why you jerky little…"

"Whoa, hold up, Bob!" Blue held him back. "Let it go. He's new. It was nice meeting you."

"Whatever."

Jack shut the door.

"Well, Bob, people in this town sure are anxious, huh."

Jack went to sleep.

End of Part 1

Chapter 2: Stand and Shout

Part 2: Jill

Jill was riding her horse into town. She saw a man coming out of a house. He was wearing a top hat.

"Pfft…Ahhahahah!" Jill was cracking up. "I better steer clear of him."

She was riding around town. Jill was always social, so that was always the first thing she did when she got to a new place.

"Hmm, Moonlight Café? Sounds fun!" Jill was curious.

She went inside. She saw two guys sitting next to each other.

"All I'm saying is, there is nothing left to do" The one wearing camo said.

"Sure there is, you just have to find it!" The one with a bandana said.

"I'm going back, you coming?" Guy 1 asked.

"No, I got important things to do here." Guy 2 said.

"Hmm, interesting" Jill i was /i interested.

She looked on the table to see cards.

"Not to tell you how to win or anything, but that red 9 can go on that black 10." Jill said.

"Get outta here ya skanky ho!" Joe was mad.

Jill went to the other side of the bar.

"Should I get the omelet or the pizza?" A brunette asked a blonde.

"If you asked me, I would go with escargot." Jill said.

"That's Estrogen!" a boy who looked like a pirate said.

"Ick, who serves snails? And besides, nobody asked you." The brunette said.

"Get out of here!" The blonde said.

Jill left the bar.

Jill was riding her horse around, looking for a farm. She was having a hard time finding one.

"Wait, here's one!" She said "Hmm, Spring Farm? Shouldn't I name it myself?"

She went inside

"Wow, look at all the stuff! Seeds, crops, beds. They are giving away nice farms."

Just then, a girl with pink hair walked in and screamed.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Wait, you don't understand!"

"I'm calling the cops!"

Jill ran out of the house, soon she was being chased by cops. Then she saw the ocean.

"Perfect! I can swim away!"

Jill jumped in. She got all of three feet when a dolphin bit her and dragged her back to shore.

"Ha, I bet you would have never thought we would make a dolphin a deputy, would you? Nice going Flipper!" A cop said.

"Squeak!"

Jill started running again. She was tazed by the Goddess tazer. She blacked out.

She woke up in a jail cell. A cop came up to her.

"You have been charged with Breaking an entering, resisting arrest, and being caught by a…DOLPHIN! ahhahahaha!" The cop was hysterical.

"Well, looks like it's going to be a long night." Jill told herself.

End of Part 2


	3. Drift

Chapter 3: Drift

Part 1: Jack

Jack woke up the next morning to a knock at the door. He opened it to find a guy in a bandana standing there.

"Yo!" the boy said.

"Hi. I'm Jack…and you are…"

"Joe. I heard that a guy moved in to town. I just wanted to say hi!"

"…okay, thanks Joe…"

"I can also show you around, if you want to…"

"Alright…" Jack was never rude when he first came to a town.

"Cool! Follow me!"

Joe first took him south.

"This is the workshop. My brother, Kurt and I work there."

Joe went inside, then came out with another guy and an old guy.

"Kurt, Woody, this is Jack. He just moved into the farm north of us."

"Howdy do, sonny?" The old one said. "I'm Woody"

"…" was all the other one managed to say.

"That must be Kurt" Jack said to Joe.

"Yeah, he's pretty quiet. Hey! You are too! You guys might just get along." Joe said.

"You are talking to me like you are my day-care lady." Jack said.

"It's not me" Joe said "It's the stupid writer's fault."

"The…writer?"

"Yeah, you know, the guy who tells us what to do and what to say."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Do you really think I wanted to show you around? Yeah, right. You seemed creepy. The writer made me do it."

"So this writer guy watches and decides our every move? Sounds like a pedophile to me."

"Yeah, kind of creepy, huh?"

"Way creepy…"

"…Just Kidding! You really think there is a writer? Pfft, yeah right! We aren't a story, are we?"

"Sometimes, I just don't know…" Jack had just turned a joking moment serious.

"…anyways, let's keep going!"

Joe led him across a bridge. Then they went east.

"This is the Blue Sky Ranch. Ellen, her cousin Blue, and Bob run this ranch. I'll introduce you."

"No, I'm alright…"

Joe led him into the back.

"Hey guys, meet Jack! He's the new farmer."

"We know who he is." Blue said

"Yeah, and we don't like jerks like him." Bob said

"C'mon, he ain't that bad. I like him." Joe came in for defense.

"Well, maybe we don't like you then." Blue said.

"Let's get them." Bob said

Blue and Bob each grabbed some farming tools. Then they backed Joe and Jack into a corner.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here…" Jack moped.

"Quit whining and look up! It's time to fight!" Joe was acting tough.

"Let's do this!" Bob said quietly.

They were moving in closer.

End of Part 1

Chapter 3: Drift

Part 2: Jill

Jill was still in jail. She was doing everything she could to stay occupied. Tin cup banging, daydreaming, wishing she was somewhere else…ing. The one thing she hadn't tried yet was singing. So, she started singing a song from her favorite band.

"I want to ride my…Biiiiiiiicycle, Biiiicycle, Bicycle. I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride my biiiiiiiike! I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride it where I liiiiiiike!"

"Shaaadaap! I'm tryin' to sneak out!" One of her cellmates said.

"Okay, Jill, we're gonna question you now." A rather large policeman said.

"Okay…" Jill said.

"Now" The policeman said, "This here is Nina, and she claims that you snuck into her shop and tried to steal from it"

"That's not true, I came in the front door. I came to this town for the Exciting Ranch Plan. It was empty, so I thought it was one of the ranches."

"Well, if you want to find out about the ERP, you talk to Mayor Theodore. He's the guy with the funny hat and clothes."

"Oh…he looked weird, so I avoided him. That's my bad, huh?"

"Well, the way I look at it, it's both of your faults"

"WHAT? How is it i my /i fault?" Nina questioned Bubba the policeman's judgment.

"Well, you left the farm unattended, so she didn't know. And Jill, you just barged into wherever you wanted to. So I want you both to apologize right now."

"Sorry" Was the answer in unison.

"Hey, maybe I can show you around town!" Nina said.

"Sure" Jill said.

"C'mon, then!"

"Hold on, I have an order of business to take care of."

Jill started to walk back towards Bubba very provocatively.

"What can I do for ya, Ms. Jill?"

"You know, I i love /i a man that can take charge "

"Well, then you should meet the other guys on the force. Maybe you could even join the force!" Bubba was oblivious.

"Forget it! I don't even know why I bothered."

Jill ran to catch up with Nina. Then the other guys on the force came out from behind the 1 way chalkboard. One of them came up to Bubba.

"Smooth, Bubba, real smooth."

"What?"

Everyone just shook their heads.

End of Part 2


	4. From the Outside

Chapter 4: From the Sidelines

Part 1: Jack

Jack and Joe were in heaps of trouble. They were backed against a fence, with Bob and Blue breathing down their necks. Jack looked and saw Bob in front of him, and Joe next to him. Jack had a plan, but it would only work if Joe was paying attention to him and not just Blue in front of him.

Meanwhile, Joe was trying to think of a plan of his own. He weighed his options. He was thinking hard. i Well, I'm stuck in Bob and Blue's field, with a guy I just met. Blue is standing in front of me with a pitchfork. Bob is standing in front of Jack with a hoe. I could hop the fence and run, but that wouldn't work Bob ran track through college, and would catch him easily. I don't know what to do… /i He decided to just stay alert, and hope for a miracle.

Jack was watching Bob, as he crept closer. It was almost time. He waited, he was counting in his head. i Just a little closer…closer…closer. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand…Now! /i He dove for Bob's feet. He tripped him up, and caused him to fall, knocking him out cold. He grabbed the Hoe.

"Joe, heads up!" He tossed it at him. "Hold him off, I'll go get help!"

Joe was fighting Blue with the he that Jack gave him. i Wow! Jack is full of surprises, isn't he. I knew I liked him for some reason. /i Joe thought. He knew he could hold off Blue, because him and his brother had taken up fencing.

Jack was running towards the police station. All of a sudden, Nina jumped in front of him.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm Nina, you must be the new farmer!"

"Yes, but…"

"There's another new farmer, and she's a girl"

"Okay, But I need to…"

"So, you want to watch me strip?"

"No, I…What?"

"Just Kidding, but, do you want me to introduce you to the farmer girl? Her name is Jill!

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his sickle and sliced her in the arm. He needed to save Joe.

"Sorry, but…" Jack realized that she was unconscious, and couldn't hear him. He kept running.

Jack got to the police station.

"Help! Someone is trying to kill us!"

"What?" An officer fell off of his chair.

"Someone is trying to kill us."

"Don't worry, I'm Officer Bubba, I'll help!"

Jack and Bubba ran to the Blue Sky Ranch, while Jack was unaware of the impending trouble that Joe was getting into.

End of Part 1

Chapter 4: From the Sidelines

Part 2: Jill

Jill had just gotten out of jail, and was already making friends. Nina had volunteered to show her around.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Nina was open to suggestions.

"Well, I appreciate your offer to show me around, but all I need you to tell me is where to find…"

Jill dug in her pocket for a little slip of paper. She started to read it.

"Michael's…Junk Shop?" Jill was confused.

"Oh…well, it's over there. But, why do you need to go there?"

"I'm looking for Ann."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…she just moved into the junk shop a couple of weeks ago. She was talking to me about having a sister…Hey! Her name was Jill just like you! Ann said she would come to the village soon…maybe she can introduce us. Wouldn't that be cool?

"Nina, that i is /i me. She's my big sister."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Cool!"

"Whatever, I'm gonna go."

Jill headed for the Junk Shop. She passed the beach, and decided to take a load off and lay down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! This feels soooooooooo nice!" Jill was enjoying herself.

Ray had come to Flowerbud village just recently. He was a great fisherman. He competed in the Cisco Bassmaster Classic every year, and won it every year. One day, he was training in a place called Forget-Me-Not valley, on the Forget River. He was thinking about his life. How he wasn't filling it to the brim. He had gotten everything in the world he ever wanted. Fame, Fortune, Publicity, and all the chicks he wanted. He realized, though, that he wasn't happy. He had just caught his 12th snelt, oh how he hated those fish, when he spotted a boy, running across the bridge. He was yelling something. Ray could just make it out… i I'm going to change my life, find my own destiny /i ' Ray had realized, that's what he needed to do. So, he hopped on the first train to Flowerbud Village.

When he got there, he first checked out Sunny Lake. That's where he met Basil. Ray had met Basil right away, and they became instant friends. Ray found Basil kind, but also kind of shut to the outside world. Whenever Ray asked Basil about his life, Basil changed the subject. He wanted to know more about him, but Basil wouldn't let him. Ray always wondered what he was hiding.

Ray was on the unknown Flowerbud Island. Or, that's what he named it. They say that this island is known only by people who know where it is, although it isn't even half a mile off of the mainland. The reason he found it, was because he was walking along the beach, and spotted a dolphin on the pier. He fed him some food, and the dolphin gave him a ride. He was done fishing for the day, and hitched a ride on the dolphin back to the mainland. But, to his surprise, when he got off, there was a girl there. And she was staring at him! Ray was panicking, because he thought that the island would be exposed.

"Hello" She said, rather playfully.

"Yo" Ray said.

i Yo! What is this, big Chris' tavern? You don't start off meeting someone by saying Yo! /i Ray was a wreck in his mind, because he never really had to introduce himself to girls. They all already knew him. He was a star fisherman, and was on TV all the time for endorsements.

"Where did you come from?" She knew. He could feel it

"Nowhere, really." i Be mysterious. Wait! That's what girls are supposed to do! Oh, nooooo! /i Ray was battling himself.

"Okay, I'm Jill!"

"I'm Ray, but you probably already know that…"

"How could I, silly? We just met!"

i D'oh! /i "Umm…yeah, how foolish of me, I'm Ray!"

"We've already established that!" She was giggling.

i Ugh! I'm completely bombing this chance /i 

"Say, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Ray couldn't believe what she just said

"Uhhhh…I have to go…See you?"

"Sure…" She was disappointed.

Ray ran off. He saw Basil watching and ran over to him.

"Hey, Basil…"

"Ya blew it, man."

"Huh?"

"With that girl. She was interested. I could tell from here!"

"She was?"

"Jeez, you're almost as hopeless as Officer Bubba!"

"Who?"

Basil just sighed

End of Part 2


	5. Confusion

Chapter 5: Confusion

Part 1: Jack

Kurt was walking along the river. He was on his break. While his brother used his break to show around a new guy, Kurt took walks. Kurt was not liked in the village, for he was shy. It wasn't Kurt's fault that he was shy, and only his brother knew why. He never told anybody, because he knew how important secrets were to Kurt. He had kept so many over his lifetime. Kurt was a great person, though. If you ever got to know him, he was the most loyal friend you could ask for. i If only there were someone like me, I would be happy. /i Kurt always thought about that. He hoped that someday his wish would come true, but he knew it never would…All he had was his brother, Joe. He was the exact opposite of him, but they are brothers, so they clicked instantly. But, he wanted to stay as far away from Joe as possible, and since he had the day off tomorrow, he could have time to cool down, but he questioned if he could ever get over it at all.

All of a sudden, Kurt looked across the bridge to see Joe and Blue sword fighting, but they were using…Gardening Tools? Kurt's brotherly instincts kicked in, and he ran to help his brother.

"Joe!"

Joe turned and looked. "Kurt! There is a silver fishing rod in my rucksack. Grab it and help me!"

Kurt grabbed the rod out of the rucksack, which was laying by the barn. Meanwhile, Bob was waking up. He looked around and saw Blue fighting the carpenter brothers. He ran into the barn and found his Golden hammer. He was going to finish Joe off, then attack Kurt. He crept up slowly behind them.

Jack was sprinting towards the ranch, zoning out everything else but his own mind. He didn't care if his feet were on the ground. He didn't care who was trying to get his attention. He didn't care how tired he was going to be, or even if he was going to drop dead as soon as he got there. He didn't even care that Bubba was about 100 yards behind him now, even on a horse. i I'm not going to let them kill my first friend in a long time! /i 

He was coming up over the hill, and he saw Bob and Blue fighting the carpenter bros. He reached a hand into his rucksack, and grabbed his Goddess sickle, which was a gift from Takakura before he died. Jack decided never to take it out unless he needed to, and he hasn't taken it out yet. He was running out of time, as Bob was creeping closer to Joe with every passing second. Bob put the hammer in a backswing, ready to strike Joe, who had his back turned. Jack leapt with all his might, and Bob swung. Jack did not hit Bob, but rather knocked his hammer out of his hands, causing him to lose balance and fall. Jack regained his senses and lunged at Blue, striking him in the side. Three things happened after that. First, Blue crumpled in a heap. Second, Bob ran into the forest, with Kurt chasing after him. Third, Officer Bubba showed up on his horse. Then Jack blacked out.

Jack woke up in a bed. He looked around, and judging by the decoration, he was at the police station. Officer Bubba was in a chair in the corner.

"Wha…?" Jack was groggy.

"Jack! You're awake! I figured you just blacked out, because you had no wounds. I'm glad you're awake. Don't worry, though. I took care of everything. Blue is in the hospital and the criminal is behind bars."

"Oh, that's good…Wait, i who's /i in jail?"

"Joe"

End of Part 1

Chapter 5: Confusion

Part 2: Jill

Jill had just woken up. She was looking around for any signs of her dream. i Was it a dream, or did that really happen? If it did happen, I need to find that guy, Ray. If it was a dream, well…I don't know what will happen next. He seemed so real, and so dream-like at the same time. I hope he's real. /i 

Jill got up off of the beach and started walking for the Junk Shop. She must have been asleep for at least 3 hours, because it was noon when she left for the shop, and now the sun was almost setting. She could see the bridge when she saw something intriguing.

There was a sign. Jill walked by it and it read 'Future sight of the Perch Inn'. Jill was suspicious, because that was the name of her father's Inn back in Mineral town. She ran to the Junk Shop.

When she got there, all she saw was a man with blue hair standing behind a counter.

"Can I help you?" He seemed friendly.

"Yes, I'm looking for Ann…"

"Oh! You must be her sister, Jill. I'll get her. Ann! There is someone here for you!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

Jill heard something like a kaboom, then a cough, then heavy footsteps.

"I'm coming, Louis!" Ann yelled.

Ann leapt out from her room behind the counter.

"Hey, you're not Louis!" Ann was shocked.

"I'm always disappointing you, aren't I sister?" Jill was using a bit of sarcasm.

"No, it's even better!" Ann ran to embrace her sister. "What happened? I thought you said you'd get here yesterday?"

"I did, but I spent my first night here in i jail /i ! Can you believe it?"

"Yes, I always thought you'd be the one to go to jail. But why?"

"Well, I apparently broke into an unlocked store. I was just looking for a farm."

"Oh…How rude of me! You can tell me the details later, but right now, I want to introduce you to Michael."

"Hello" The guy said.

"Hi!" Jill was ecstatic to be reunited with her sister.

"Jill, there is something important I want to tell you…" Ann was excited, but Jill could sense a hint of worry in her voice, so she went first.

"I've got news, too. You know how Dad's inn back in MT was named 'The Perch Inn', right? Well, there is a new inn being built here, and it has the same name!"

"That's great, Jill, but…"

A boom came at the door.

"Ow! My freakin' foot!" Someone yelled from outside.

The doorknob turned to reveal Officer Bubba!

"Officer, what's up?" Ann asked.

"Not now Miss Ann, is Jill here?"

"Yeah, why" Jill showed herself.

"Jill, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of one Miss Nina Spring!

End of part 2


	6. Tears

Chapter 6: Tears

Part 1: Jack

Jack's sides hurt again. He was running through the jail, looking for Joe. Jack was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Joe! Where are you?"

Jack was fearful to say the least. It was a strange feeling for Jack, because he had never felt this way before. He never knew his father, and never met his mother. He was an only child, and was very quiet. His only friend in this world was Rock. Jack thought about Rock. It was only a few days ago, but it felt like forever.

"_Come on, Jack! We need to get to the falls!" Jack felt panicked. He did not know what was going on, but it felt like they were talking about him. He knew they weren't, but, it felt so…right. He could hear the shouts"_

"_Hurry, before we lose him!"_

"_Why? How could this have happened?"_

"_He's drifting away."_

"_Someone save him"_

_Jack knew who they were talking about. His one true friend. Jack was in a panic. He thought it was his fault. Again. No, he knew it was his fault. He couldn't see anymore. All the bottled up tears. They all came out at once._

Tears. Until that moment, just a week ago, he questioned tears. Were they real? He had read about them, and saw them on TV. But…could there be such an emotion. Then, on that day, he actually saw them. Not from himself, but from others. Ruby, Lumina, Flora. They all had them. Jack then questioned his concept of reality. _Am I even awake? Could I still be only a day old. Could this just be my first dream? Why do these tears come so easily for others, but not for me. I used to think tears happened because you were broken. But…am I broken?_ Those were his thoughts that day. It seemed as if he had broken through a barrier. He cried that day, and this was the third time this week that he had done so. Was he now broken? Did he break himself with all of the sadness and stress? Or was he now fixed? Is life this complicated? Or am I just making it tougher on myself?

Jack was still running. He didn't even realize it. He saw Bubba, pulling somebody out of a cell. It was Joe! He dragged him out the door, onto a horse. Jack was trying to run after them, but he wasn't running anymore. He couldn't. He wanted to, but couldn't. He was fighting his subconscious self, and his endurance. Jack saw a tunnel. Well, it was more of a dot. But, it was growing. Something told him to run. Run from the darkness. He thought it was his sub consciousness, but it was a woman's voice. He answered it.

"But, I don't have the strength"

"If you wish it, it will be fulfilled."

Jack had found strength. Whatever it was, it had powers comparable to no man. He wanted to run, but something about the voice made him want to sleep. He was fighting himself again. His subconscious self was running, but he was sleeping. Was he sleep running? Was he even running? He could feel movement. Was he sleeping? He saw nothing but darkness, but what kind of darkness? He fell. Searing pain entered his stomach. He knew now he wasn't sleeping. But, he was engulfed in darkness, and slowly drifted off to a cold sleep.

End of Part 1

Chapter 6: Tears

Part 2: Jill

Jill was in another panic. She didn't know what to do anymore. This is the second time in two days she's been arrested. She bolted for the back door. Bubba ran after her, quickly to be stopped by Ann.

"Bubba, let me go after her, please?" Ann gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, Miss Ann…bring her to me." Bubba was a sucker.

Ann ran to the back and caught up with her sister.

"Jill, over here!" Ann ran over to a row of iron axes, which one was chipped badly.

"Here!" Ann reached for the Axe.

"Why would I want a chipped axe?" Jill questioned her sister's judgment.

"You don't!" Ann grabbed the chipped axe and pulled it. All of a sudden the wall to the left moved, revealing a steel door. Ann entered some kind of password, and the door slid open.

"C'mon! This way!" Jill followed Ann down the stairwell.

"Welcome, to my inventor's workshop!" Ann seemed over excited, as to rub her accomplishments in her little sister's face.

"This way!" Ann pushed open the lone window in there. "Be careful, you'll end up in the front of the shop."

Jill climbed out the window, and ran over to the front door. She shut it tight, and chopped the knob off with the Golden axe she took from her sister's shop. She then ran. She ran as fast as she could, but couldn't see where she was going. Tears which were welling up then have exploded out now. They blurred her vision. Tears had always come easy for Jill, whether it was scraping her knee or not getting a toy for Christmas, tears always happened for her. When she was young, she didn't care. She couldn't expand her mind like she could now. Later in life, she wondered why she never saw anyone cry but herself. She realized she was different now, because she cried more than anyone she knew. She tried to fight the tears, but that only made more come. Kids called her names like "Tearjerker" and "Cryagara falls". That made more come. She went into a deep state of depression at age 13, only to come out of it after realizing that tears were normal, just not all the time. Her father signed her up for a depression help class, and learned to be herself again, with less tears. Now, she's back to her old bossy, extroverted self. But, now, the tears came again…

Thud! She had forgot she was running, and ran into something.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" It was a person.

She wiped her eyes, to see Ray in front of her.

"I'm running" was all she managed to choke out.

"From what?" Ray asked

Jill didn't know how, but she told him the whole story.

"But, you were on the beach all day, I was there." Ray believed her innocence.

"I know, but Officer Bubba won't believe me!" she was almost hysterical.

"C'mon, I know where we can go!" Ray grabbed her by the hand and they headed East.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
